sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Santino Marella
Santino Marella ist ein momentan bei Backlash aktiver Wrestler. Santino gab 2010 sein Debüt bei RAW, wo er lange Zeit als Küchenchef tätig war. Nach diversen Unstimmigkeiten und Problemen in der Küche verschlug es ihn dann das eine oder andere Mal in den Ring.Nachdem er nach dem Restart von SAW als Manager bei Backlash angestellt war und trat dort an der Seite von The Miz und Ezekiel Jackson auftrat, gründete er mit Eddie Guerrero La Coka Nostra. Seit dem Ende des Teams wandelt Marella wieder auf Solopfaden. Biographie Meisterkoch? Der Name "Santino Marella" tauchte das erste Mal bei SAW auf, als einige Angestellten des Gesundheitsamtes RAW besuchten, um dort in der Küche einige Tests durchzuführen. Die niederschmetternden Ergebnisse dieser Untersuchungen veranlassten General Manager Hells Guardian dazu, der Kantine selbst einen Besuch abzustatten. Nach seiner Inspektion forderte er Chefkoch Santino auf, ab jetzt noch vorsichtiger bei der Wahl seiner Zutaten und Speisen zu sein. Santino, der wie wir im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte herausfanden, nicht gerade ein Meister seines Faches war, griff häufig auf die Hilfe seiner Küchenhilfen, der Bella Twins, zurück oder engagierte Praktikanten, die seine Arbeit in einzelnen Fällen sogar für mehrere Wochen übernehmen mussten, während er selbst abwesend war und trotzdem das Geld für den Job als Koch einstrich. Auf Santinos Kappe gehen Kreationen wie Käsekuchen mit Gouda, Hundekuchen mit Dackel und viele andere abenteuerliche Speisen. Der Supersizilianer Die Bella Twins, die Santino trotz seiner vielen schlechten Seiten trotzdem genau so mögen und schätzen, fanden immer mehr Gefallen an dem von Santino so verhassten Wrestlingsport. So kam es ihnen gerade recht, dass Big Show ein Trainingszentrum eröffnete und beide unter seine Fittiche nahm. Von der Eifersucht getrieben schuf sich Santino eine zweite, maskierte Persönlichkeit - den Supersizilianer - und nahm fortan auch an den Trainingseinheiten teil, um den Bellas den Wrestlingsport auszutreiben. Da er sich sowohl in der Küche, als auch in der Rolle des Supersizilianers von Zeit zu Zeit von weit talentierteren Kollegen vertreten ließ, stieg er in beiden Rollen rasant auf und bekam als Supersizilianer sogar ein Tag Team Match bei RAW an der Seite von The Big Show, der sich sehr über seine Fortschritte erstaunt zeigte. Durch den Restart bedingt wurde das Geheimnis des Supersizilianers relativ schnell und kompromisslos gelüftet und Marella nahm unter seinem wirklichen Namen am Rumble Match bei Reborn teil. Manager und Pate Im Anschluss an die Pause von SAW wurde Santinos Leben von einem unglücklichen Todesfall überschattet. Sein Onkel, seines Zeichens ein hohes Mitglied in der italienischen Mafia, verstarb, wodurch Santino in der Gunst der Mafiosi stieg und so die Rolle seines kinderlosen Onkels einnehmen konnte. So tauschte Marella seine Schürze gegen feine Armanianzüge und begibt sich nun zumeist nur noch in Begleitung einiger seiner Jungs zu Backlash, wo er mittlerweile als Manager angestellt ist. Suche nach Gleichgesinnten Dass jeder vernünftige Manager auch einen Schützling braucht, sollte klar sein. Für Santino Marella gestaltete sich diese Suche jedoch schwerer, als viele vielleicht zu Anfang erwartet hatten. Denn nach erfolglosen Inspizierungen diverser Schützlinge wie John Cena, dem Undertaker oder T-Bones, wurde er letztlich in The Miz fündig, dessen Ausstrahlung und Promistatus dem Italiener sehr zusagten. In weiterer Folge dieser Fehde wurde Marella automatisch auch zur Zielscheibe von Raven und der Insane Clown Posse, den Intimfeinden von Miz. Gegen diese Übermacht hatten die zwei natürlich wenige Chancen, woraufhin sie beschlossen, sich etwas Verstärkung ins Boot zu holen - in Form von Ezekiel Jackson. Diese neue Kombination erwies sich als äußerst erfolgreich, so konnten nämlich Raven und die ICP in weiterer Folge bei SAWolution besiegt werden. Suche nach Spotlight Im Anschluß konzentrierte sich Santino nur noch auf seine Managertätigkeiten und versuchte Ezekiel Jackson möglichst schnell zu einem prominenten Spot im Backlash Roster zu verhfelten. Zu diesem Zwecke suchte Santino den Wrestler, durch dessen Eliminierung man in der Gunst des GMs am meisten steigen würde hinaus, um diesen dann von Zeke aus dem Weg räumen zu lassen. Santino machte diesen relativ schnell als Brian Pillman aus und attackierte diesen dann auch zusammen mit Ezekiel Jackson. Pillman, der keinen offiziellen Vertrag bei SAW besaß, sondern nur Woche für Woche die Halle belagerte und um Tryout Matches bat wurde so also ins Krankenhaus verfrachtet, wo er ebenfalls weiterhin auf Rache sann. Als jedoch Marella und Jackson ihr Werk im Krankenhaus vollenden wollten hatte Pillman einen Plan parat und konnte Santino überwältigen. Eine Woche später bei Backlash war Brian erneut am Drücker, als er sich während einer Promo von Jackson und Marella unbemerkt in den Ring schlich und Santino verschleppte. Durch die Entführungsaktion und ein darauffolgendes Match an einen Vertrag gekommen, lies Pillman den Schlendrian einkehren und wurde so in einer der nächsten Wochen von Ezekiel Jackson auf dem Parkplatz auseinandergenommen und aus der Liga geworfen. Santino versuchte sich hingegen zu dieser Zeit daran, den Money in the Bank Koffer von Kurt Angle zu finden, den dieser auf einer Verfolgungsjagd mit The Miz verloren hatte. Nach einigen Wochen stiller suche fand er den Koffer jedoch, konnte allerdings nichts dagegen tun, dass dieser ihm wiederum von Mizanin und Angle abgejagt wurde. Wütend forderte Marella ein Match gegen Angle bei einer Backlashausgabe, verlor jedoch in nicht einmal 10 Minuten. Jacksons Pakt In der darauffolgenden Woche wollte sich Marella bei Ezekiel Jackson beschweren, warum dieser ihm in den vergangenen Wochen nicht zur Hilfe eilen wollte. Dieser verwies Marella auf einen Pakt, den er nun mit den Kapuzenmännern geschlossen hatte, der sowohl Marella als auch Jackson eine rosige Zukunft offenbarte, sollte Jackson den vermummten Männern den Undertaker bringen können. Durch diese Geschichte gerieten die beiden auch mit CM Punk aneinander. Beim PPV The Bash gelang es CM Punk dann auch den Undertaker und Ezekiel Jackson in einem Triple Threat Match zu besiegen, wodurch er sich anderen Zielen widmen konnte. Marella hingegen war weiterhin an der Seite von Jackson und den Kapuzenmännern zu sehen, die das Ziel hatten, den Undertaker zu fangen. Dies gelang ihnen einige Wochen später. Angespornt durch diese große Tat dominierte Jackson in den folgenden Wochen Gegner um Gegner bei Backlash, ehe Edge seine überraschende Rückkehr feierte und ihn inmitten des Ringes bei der Wochenshow attackierte. Als Santino seinem Schützling helfen wollte, wurde er aber von Edge zerstört und per Conchairto verletzt, denn Edge hatte noch seine eigene Rechnung mit den Kapuzenmännern zu begleichen. Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte mit dem Taker feierte Santino dann als Spitzel sein überraschendes Comeback, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass der Undertaker letztendlich siegreich aus der Rivalität hervorging und Jackson im abschließenden Match besiegen konnte. Energy Drink gefällig? Jackson legte sich daraufhin mit dem Super Dragon an. Im Verlauf dieser Fehde konnte Jackson Woche für Woche abwehren und nach einigen Wochen wurde auch klar warum: Santino mischte dem Drachen Woche für Woche ein "schlafbringendes" Pulver in seinen Energy Drink, sodass dessen Leistungsbereitschaft klar abnahm. Im entscheidenden Match war der Dragon allerdings "clean" und besiegte Jackson. Dieser zeigte sich unbeeindruckt von Santinos Versuchen und es gab erste Reibungspunkte zwischen den Beiden. Kurz darauf tauchten beide plötzlich während eines Segments zwischen Eddie Guerrero und Brock Lesnar auf. Während sich Santino Marella mit Eddie Guerrero verbündete, löste sich Jackson von beiden und half Lesnar wenige Wochen darauf sogar gegen die zwei Bösewichte, ohne jedoch jemals auf Marella losgegangen zu sein. Eddie und Santino formten kurz darauf jedoch auch offiziell ein Tag Team: La Coka Nostra. La Coka Nostra Siehe La Coka Nostra Back in the Kitchen Zurück als Solowrestler nahm Marella auch wieder seinen alten Job in der Küche an, um seine Schulden bezahlen zu können, auch wenn seine Kochkunst immer noch nicht gerade auf viel Gegenliebe stoßen konnte. Einer seiner größten Kritiker - John Morrison - brachte Santino dann so weit in die Bredouille dass dieser sich mit einem Festmahl bei Morrison entschuldigen sollte. Besagtes Festmahl schmeckte John Morrison vorzüglich, vor allem der scheinbar mit "Schuss" versehene Nachtisch hatte es dem Guru of Greatness angetan, so bestellte er Woche um Woche mehr von dieser Köstlichkeit ohne zu wissen, dass das Spezialrezept des Kochs Rauschgift beinhaltete, was Morrison jede Woche aufs Neue zum Verhängnis wurde, insbesondere dann als die Rauschgiftarten gemischt wurden und JoMo so sowohl Haschischkuchen als auch mit Extasypillen schluckte. Vor der Sommerpause konnte Morrison folglich auch nicht zu seinem Match antreten, da er zugedröhnt im Backstagebereich lag. Bei Reborn schwor Morrison allerdings bittere Rache. Nach der Pause fand sich Morrison dann aber im Rennen um den SAW Television Title wieder und konnte sich nicht mehr ausschließlich um Santino kümmern. Dieser hatte auch andere Probleme, so hatte es der Italiener anscheinend mit einem Dieb zu tun, der ihm neben einer Käsereibe auch diverse Töpfe und andere Küchenutensilien stibitzen konnte. Marella schäumte vor Wut und wollte den Übeltäter auf eigene Faust dingfest machen, doch als er dann schließlich herausfand, dass Hardcore Wrestler Drew McIntyre sich seine Utensilien unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, bekam der Koch es mit der Angst zu tun. McIntyre - der die Tiraden Santinos gegen den unbekannten Dieb vorher mitbekommen hatte - wollte allerdings sehr wohl noch ein Hühnchen mit dem Italiener rupfen, so hatte dieser ihn und seine Familie aufs Übelste beleidigt. Da sich in den Folgewochen auch die Streitigkeiten um Santino und Morrison weiter zuspitzten, sah sich Marella im Zugzwang einen der beiden Krisenherde schnellstmöglich zu schließen. Marella versuchte 2 Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen, indem er sich McIntyre zum Freund machen wollte um so Unterstützung gegen den wütenden Morrison zu erhalten. Der Koch versuchte in den Folgewochen den Schotten mit allerhand "Hardcore"geschenken zu überhäufen, doch die teilweise sehr kreativen Mitbringsel wie z.B. Canadian Steel, Finlays Knüttel, ein Topf kochend heißes Wasser oder ein Babytiger (der Nachfahre des legendären Tigers aus der Sid vs. Edge Rivalität) konnten den Schotten nicht besänftigen, viel mehr wurde er immer wütender. Elimination Chamber Nach Checks & Balances beauftragte dann der Big Boss Man Santino für Dolph Ziggler einen seiner Spezialkuchen zu backen. Santino erhielt für diese Aufgabe unerwartete Unterstützung denn nach seiner Niederlage gegen Sterling James Keenan am Vorabend musste John Morrison zur Strafe einen Tag Santinos Küchenhelfer spielen. Die beiden kamen dem Wunsch Traylors nach und überlieferten Dolph den Kuchen, dieser klappte zusammen und Gunner wütete anschließend durch die Küche. Aufgrund der Ambitionen des Boss Mans auf SJKs Television Title (den der Boss Man durch den United States Title ersetzen wollte) verstrickten sich auch Santino Marella, John Morrison, Gunner und Ozz in das Television Title Rennen. Marella weil er die Finte des Boss Mans nicht hinnehmen wollte, Morrison um sich endlich an Santino zu rächen, Ozz um den Boss Man endlich zu stoppen und Gunner um Ray Traylor zu helfen. Der Boss Man versuchte alles um den Television Title im Vorfeld zu den Survivor Series verschwinden zu lassen und Unmut zwischen den anderen Beteiligten zu streuen um so alleine gegen SJK um den neu eingeführten United States Title antreten zu können. Hierfür sicherte sich der Mann aus Georgia die Hilfe von Drew McIntyre, dem er SJKs geklauten Gürtel anvertraute. Am Ende sollte Ozz die Machenschaften des Boss Mans allerdings enttarnen und brachte den Belt pünktlich vor dem größten SAW PPV des Jahres wieder in die Shows. So konnte die von General Manager Delta Romeo anvisierte Elimination Chamber um den SAW Television Title dann auch steigen. In einem hart umkämpften Match konnte sich Ozz gegen Santino Marella, John Morrison, Champion Sterling James Keenan, den Boss Man und Gunner durchsetzen. In den folgenden Wochen spitzte sich die Rivalität zwischen Santino Marella und John Morrison ein weiteres Mal zu und intensivierte sich sogar auf dem Weg zu Cold Winter's Night. Dort gab es nämlich das finale Match der Rivalität, welches Santino Marella überraschend für sich entscheiden konnte. Das Ende eines Traums? Im Anschluss kreuzten sich die Wege des tapferen Küchenchefs mit den übel riechenden, verworrenen Wegen von Balls Mahoney. So plünderte letzterer ein opulentes Büffet des Küchenchefs für die Führungsriege noch bevor der Italiener es servieren konnte und übergab sich danach direkt in einen Topf Chili, den Marella später unwissend seinen Gästen servierte. Das führte für den Italiener natürlich zu Problemen, nach einigen Wochen wurde allerdings dank einer Videokamera bekannt, dass Mahoney damals der Übeltäter war. Santino machte sich dennoch für das Ekelpaket stark und halt ihm so seinen Job zu behalten, da der Italiener selbst Rache am wiederlichen Wollschwein nehmen wollte. Da dies nicht sofort klappte, verloren die SAW Oberen die Geduld und setzten ein Match für SAWolution an. Im Falle einer Niederlage von Balls müsse sich dieser sein Leben lang aus der Kantine fernhalten und ein Bad nehmen. Sollte Santino verlieren, müsste er seinen Job in der Küche aufgeben. Trotz dieses hohen Einsatzes gelang es dem Italiener am Ende nicht, Balls zu besiegen. Santino war seinen Job los und am Boden zerstört. Dadurch geriet er ins Visier von Ozz, der dem niedergeschlagenen Italiener helfen wollte. Nachdem Marella allerdings in vielen Praktikumsstellen, welche Ozz im zuvor vermittelt hatte, Chaos verursachte und gänzlich scheiterte, entschloss sich Ozz Santino keine neuen Stellen mehr anzubieten um ihn vor weiteren Rückschlägen zu bewahren. Santino nahm dies sehr missmutig zur Kenntnis und rächte sich mit Hilfe von Ozzs Therapiegruppe. Nachdem Santino diese nämlich durch Intrigen auf seine Seite bekommen hatte, kam es dann bei WrestleMania zum Aufeinandertreffen um den SAW Television Title zwischen Marella und Ozz. Am Ende des Abends konnte Santino sich allerdings nicht mit dem Gürtel belohnen, denn Ozz war schlicht zu stark für den Italiener. Asura Matata Anschließend fasste der findige Italiener ein neues Ziel ins Auge: Jinder Mahal. Der indische Neuling wurde von der SAW Führungsriege in prominenter Rolle ins Programm genommen und hatte hochgesteckte Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Santino sah seinen Platz im Roster durch den Mann aus Indien in einer solchen Art und Weise bedroht, dass er sich ihn vorknüpfen wollte. Mehrere Versuche Marellas in diese Richtung schlugen allerdings fehl, insbesondere durch die Asura - eine Urne, die den Inder auf mysteriösem Wege regelmäßig vor Angriffen schützte. Nach einer Weile sah der Italiener dann ein, dass er so gegen Mahal und seine Urne keine Chance hatte und versuchte im Vatikan ebenfalls einen magischen Gegenstand wie diesen zu erhalten, um mit dem "bösen Inder" mithalten zu können. Bei einem Kardinal rannte Santino mit seiner Bitte offene Türen ein, so sah dieser das Christentum durch den magischen Gegenstand des Hindus bedroht. Durch einen spitzfindigen Plan konnte Mahals Urne dann entwendet und gegen eine andere ausgetauscht werden, allerdings befriedigte diese Lösung weder Santino Marella, noch den wütenden Jinder Mahal. So machten sich beide in den Vatikanstaat auf um den mächtigen Gegenstand zurückzubeschaffen, allerdings erfolglos. Da nämlich scheinbar auch der Kardinal das Interesse an der Zauberei des Objekts verloren hatte, ließ er es wieder in die USA abtransportieren. Dort suchte Santino Marella mit der Hilfe seines - mittlerweile zum Kindertiger herangereiften - Kumpanen Tigy nach der Urne. Jinder Mahal holte sich aus diesem Grund ebenfalls Verstärkung ins Boot, einen Teenagerpython mit Namen Teenypythy. Als die beiden Tiere dann auf einem Marktplatz einen erbitterten Kampf starteten und die Schlage den Tiger zu einer Errektion würgte, tauchten die Freaks auf und verfrachteten die Tiere ins Tierheim und ihre Besitzer in eine Nervenheilanstalt. Dort trafen Marella und Mahal auf allerhand alte SAW Wrestler, wie z.B. die Insassen Edge, Sting, Chris Masters, AJ Styles, Yucko, James Storm oder auch das Personal, die Freaks. Letztere verfrachteten Jinder Mahal und Santino Marella in Gesprächsgruppen um sie zu heilen, nachdem die Asura beide in den Vorwochen in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Der Plan des Pflegepersonals schlug fehl, sehr zur Freude von Dr. Markham, und Mahal und Marella wollten ihre Schlacht ein für alle Mal klären: Beim SummerSlam. Dort sollte es zu einem Six Man Tornado Tag Team Match kommen: Jinder Mahal, Yucko & Edge vs. Santino Marella, AJ Styles & Chris Masters. Beim Event verkündete allerdings der Special Referee Sting, dass sich alle Insassen wirklich in psychiatrischer Behandlung befinden würden und das Match daher natürlich nicht stattfinden könne. Er selbst tat in den Vorwochen nur so als wäre er geisteskrank. Dafür hatte sich der Stinger auf jeden Fall einen Oscar verdient. Erfolge *1x SAW World Tag Team Champion (mit Eddie Guerrero) *Platz 12 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 88 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 45 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 43 in den SAW100 2013 * Platz 95 in den SAW100 2014 Wissenswertes *Obwohl Santino 2010 sehr selten im Ring aktiv war, wurde er von vielen als eine Art MVP von RAW betrachtet, da seine Segmente in der Küche bzw. dem Power Plant von Big Show immer wieder für Unterhaltung sorgen konnten. *Santinos größter Erfolg in seiner Karriere dürfte die Eliminierung des ehemaligen mehrfachen World Heavyweight Champions Brock Lesnar aus dem Royal Rumble Match 2011sein. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler